


She looks beautiful in the sun

by orphan_account



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Friendship, My First Fanfic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A small one shot of Oz thinking about his love for Zoe
Relationships: Yellow | Oz/Z'gord | Zoe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	She looks beautiful in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one shot I wrote 2 weeks ago, I noticed there wasn't many Oz/Zoe fics so I decided to post it  
> Thanks for reading my first fic

Oz was staring at Zoe, sitting down in the grass.

Zoe had invited him to relax after a crazy day of usual Spooky High problems. She was writing away in her notebook. Oz didn't know what she was writing, but he didn't care, he just wanted to be with her.

He loved being around her, it was his favorite part of the day.

"Oz you awake?"

"Hm? Y-Yeah sorry."

Zoe smiled at him, "I'll show you my fan fiction when I'm done, it won't take long!"

Oz smiled back, Zoe went back to work and kept writing. She was still smiling.

Oz loved that smile. It made his heart skip a beat, especially when she smiled because of him. He wondered why he didn't meet Zoe sooner, all these millennia of existing and he never met her until he attended Spooky High.

Oz would give anything just to be her's. All those sleepless nights thinking about her and what tomorrow would hold for both of them.

He was anxious, he kept thinking how beautiful Zoe looked in the sun.


End file.
